1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin supplying system in which a plurality of winders and a plurality of spinning frames are connected by a common bobbin conveying passage.
2. Prior Art
A bobbin about which yarns spun out of spinning frames are wound is rewound on a package having a size and a shape suitable for post-steps. An automatic winder used in the aforesaid winding step has a large number of spindles of winding units juxtaposed thereon, wherein in each winding unit, a yarn is released at a high speed from the bobbin and wound on the package which is rotated by a drive drum while removing a defective yarn portion.
When one bobbin becomes empty, next bobbin is supplied and piecing takes place, and winding is again carried out. In this manner, a plurality of bobbins are supplied to obtain a full package. When 50 to 60 spinning units of spinning frames are used for one winding unit of the winders, these winders and spinning frames operate efficiently as a whole.
This leads to a practical use of a high efficient system in which a plurality of spinning frames and a plurality of winders are connected by a bobbin conveying passage. As the system of this kind, there has been employed a bobbin supplying system which has a spinning bobbin supplying passage for supplying bobbins from the bobbin conveying passage to the winders, said spinning bobbin supplying passage being provided with a circulating passage for circulating and storing the bobbins.
However, in the above-described conventional bobbin supplying system, since all bobbins are taken into the circulating passage from the bobbin conveying passage, bobbins more than as needed are sometimes taken into the circulating passage, by which jamming occurs.